


Nick and Malcolm's Scary Night

by KPesh123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Writing, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Fucking, Good Writing, Guns, Harassment, High School, Horror, Late Night Writing, Other, Rape, Scary, Sexual Harassment, Shooting Guns, Stalking, Weapons, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: Nick was in a rough patch of late.  Being sexually harassed by another man, he ran to Malcolm's house in order to seek refuge.  What started out as a normal night turned into a horror story...
Kudos: 2





	Nick and Malcolm's Scary Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another offshoot of Kyle's Boomin' Adventures. These events are based off a true story that happened a few years ago.

Nick and Malcolm’s Scary Night  
(Based on true events.)

Nick was in a bit of a rough patch lately. A man by the name of Cameron was psychostalking Nick. Cameron was a gay man who took an interest in Nick and wanted them to be together for the rest of eternity. Nick himself was not gay, not even bi-sexual. That did not stop Cameron from sexually harassing Nick and forcing them to be a gay couple. Cameron would force Nick to kiss and have intimate moments, he would take pictures of the awkward moment and hack into Nick’s Instagram account. From there Cameron would post these graphic pictures on Nick’s story and out him as a bi-sexual even though he was the farthest thing from that. Nick’s social life was ruined and his reputation was shattered in Middletown, all due to a deranged homosexual. Nick finally grew a pair of balls and ended the forced relationship. Cameron did not take this kindly. One night when Nick was asleep, Cameron broke into his house and tried to slit his throat. Luckily Nick’s tiny dog, Spyro, jumped up and bit Cameron in the balls. Crying like a teenage girl on her first period, Cameron ran out of the house leaving a bloody seamen trail in the house. Needing a break from everything, Nick went to Malcolm’s house for the night, there he would unwind and get fucked up, something he badly needed. What was supposed to be an innocent night with some of the boys, would actually turn out to be one of the most scary moments of their lives.  
There were three boys total at Malcolm’s house. Besides Malcolm who was hosting the event and Nick, Chris showed up for the first time since the Wank Bang incident. Chris had recently got out of a toxic relationship with his crazy girlfriend. Chris’s girlfriend was hated by everyone in the group due to the fact she wanted to fuck everyone in it. Chris’s girlfriend was also socially incompotent and ruined any gathering the boys had. Chris eventually started to distance himself from the group and moved to Freehold with his girlfriend. The relationship turned sour faster than Superman cumming during sex. Chris’s girlfriend stopped paying rent and became entirely too clingy, suffocating the love out of his heart. One night, after a long day of work, Chris awoke to his girlfriend sucking his dick nonconsensually. Being a form of rape, Chris wouldn’t have it. Chris ended the relationship and had his girlfriend out of the apartment within a week. Chris was finally free to hang with the boys, he too needed to unwind.  
The other boys were unavailable that night. Mark was with his girlfriend, Kyle was working on matters at home, Jay and Gianni were smoking at the beach. With just Nick, Malcolm, and Chris hanging out, the three vibed out at Malcolm’s house. The night started off innocent as usual. The three played Grand Theft Auto on Malcolm’s Xbox. This lasted for around an hour and a half until Malcolm started raging. When it came to video games, Malcolm had the shortest temper. The slightest malfunction whether it be a glitch in the game or the death of his character would set him off into a tirade worse than comedian Bill Burr attacking a crowd in Philadelphia for heckling his set. Nick and Chris had enough so they decided to walk down to the local Seven Eleven which was only a block away from Malcolm’s house. After a drunken stumble down the road, the three made it to Seven Eleven. They each got dozens of snacks and a few energy drinks to keep them awake through the night. While at the register Malcolm decided to pull a funny gag. The cashier was scanning his items, first came the bag of Takis, then the bag of Doritos, after that was the Monster Energy can. Finally came a box of double extra small condoms, the ones Adolf Hitler would wear when he wasn’t getting shitted on by Eva Braun. The cashier looked in shock, not knowing condoms of that size even existed. After a minute of speechless staring at the box, the cashier looked up at Malcolm who had a big smirk on his face.

“Party time tonight eh?” The cashier asked.

“Yup.” Malcolm responded.

Nick and Chris cracked up behind Malcolm and the three left back for Malcolm’s house. Once back in Malcolm’s neighborhood, the three noticed that a car was parked across from Malcolm’s house. When they left for Seven Eleven, there was not a single car on the road. The car was turned off and no one seemed to be in it, so the three assumed it was just the neighbor’s and went inside. Once the three were back in the gameroom, they opened their snacks and cracked open more beers. While watching youtube, Nick got a call on his phone. The number said it was restricted, a little bit worried, Nick left the room to answer the call.

“Hello?” Nick answered.

“How was the sev-run Nick?” A creepy voice asked.

“Uh who is this?” Nick asked, a little creeped out.

“Do you not recognize my voice Nick? We were together for four months, you backstabbing mother fucker!!” The voice cried.

“Jesus fuck! Cameron is that you?!” Nick asked frantically.

“I’m out front, it’s nice to see you again sweetie.” Cameron said seductively.

Nick looked out the front window to find Cameron standing in front of the car parked across from Malcolm’s house. Cameron waved in a creepy manner, almost beckoning Nick to come to him. Nick shut the blinds and ran into the game room. Nick walked in to find Chris looking at Malcolm’s search history on pornhub, there were many atrocities which Chris could not unseen. Dazed from the amount of flesh on the screen, Chris looked to Nick.

“Guy’s we got to lock all the windows and doors! This is bad!” Nick yelled. 

“Why what’s up?” Chris asked.

“Cameron is out there!” Nick yelled.

“Wait, he's outside my house?!” Malcolm asked in a panic.

“Yep.”

“FUCK!!!” 

“Everybody grab what blunt objects you could find, someone might die tonight.” Nick said.

The three grabbed knives and any other weapon they could find in the house. They locked themselves in the game room and shut all the windows. With the curtains closed and the lights off, the three sat in the dark with knives. Thinking he was about to die, Malcolm made a video on Snapchat alerting everyone what was going on.

“Hey guys, so, someone is after Nick and long story short, we might die tonight. This guy is wandering in front of my house. If we die, then we die.” Malcolm said somberly into the camera.

The next ten minutes was nothing but silence. The three sat there wondering what was about to happen next. Would Cameron break down the door and kill somebody? Would the three of them kill him? No one knew what to expect. The slightest rustle from a bush against the house startled the three. Malcolm then got a call which scared all of the boys. The call was from Kyle.

“Dude I just saw your story, what the fuck is going on over there?!” Kyle asked.

“This guy is stalking Nick and is outside my house. We think he’s going to come in and kill us.” Malcolm responded.

“Jesus fuck, I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“You don’t have to get involved, if we die we die.”

“Good luck.” 

Malcolm hung up the phone and another twenty minutes of silence went by until finally a brick flew in through the front window. Malcolm ran into the living room to find Cameron wandering back and forth in the front yard. He eventually ran up and started banging on the door.

“Open the fuck up I know you’re in there Nick!!!” Cameron yelled.

Cameron then tried to break down the door which proved to be unsuccessful. Malcolm ran into the basement and got his gun. Malcolm walked up to the front window and shot four times, only one bullet grazed Cameron’s arm. Cameron responded by finding more debris and throwing them at Malcolm’s house. After an attempt at climbing the house, Cameron was left wandering the yard yet again.

“Come on I know you’re in there!” Cameron yelled in the middle of the yard.

Out of nowhere a headlights of a Jeep Wrangler appeared. The Jeep sped into the neighborhood. The Jeep was showing no sign of slowing down either. Once the Jeep reached Malcolms yard it veered onto the yard and creamed Cameron dead. As it turned out, Kyle was driving the Jeep and decided to take matters into his own hands. Kyle did donut on Malcolm’s front lawn getting dirt everywhere and crushing Cameron’s body. Kyle then drove off into the night. The three took Cameron’s body and went to the local dock. There they dumped the body into the river and drove off. That was the night where Nick, Malcolm, and Chris cheated death.


End file.
